1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to user interface applications for autonomous driving systems. More specifically, user interfaces for displaying the status of the autonomous driving system are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to transport passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger while other systems may require continuous input. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, thus the operator may switch from a manual to an autonomous mode where the vehicle drives itself vehicle may be autonomous.
A key component of an autonomous vehicle is the perception system, which allows the vehicle to perceive and interpret its surroundings during a trip. When the autonomous system is engaged, the system will make various decisions during the trip, for example, speed up, slow down, stop, etc. The operator may be unaware of the calculations or “reasoning” behind why the autonomous vehicle is taking some particular action. In order to feel safe and confident, the operator may want to know what the vehicle is planning to do in the immediate future.
Navigation systems may include electronic displays which appear to zoom in or out according to a vehicle's speed of travel to enable to user to identify where the vehicle may be within the next few seconds. Some of these systems provide real-time traffic information received via radio or satellite signals. However, these systems do no provide for the display of the speed or actual location of other vehicles or obstacles.